NO ERES TU
by annitha mz
Summary: las plumas arrancadas de mis alas me recuerdan que fui yo quien salto pero tu fuiste quien ato al cuello la cuerda, ya no respiro y si lo hago es el humo de cenizas que volaron de un soplido! yoh A.


_**NO ERES TÚ**_

Por: a_**nnitha mz**_

Dcm: _shaman King no me pertenece_

Tema: _**no eres tú**_…. _**PORTA**_ y _**YESH**_

…..x…..x….x…..x….x….x….x

_**Ya no eres tú,**____**  
**__**tu ami no me entiendes,**____**  
**__**el tiempo cambia,**____**  
**__**las personas,**____**  
**__**las personas mienten,**____**  
**__**y yo ya no te creo,**____**  
**__**estas diferente**_

Suspire con cansancio me parecía tan extraño no sentir una sonrisa en mi boca pero a quien engaño lo último que quiero es tener una sonrisa en los labios, es que te extraño tanto anna, no puedo pensar sin ti.

Podría apostar que me querías entonces que paso, acaso el te hace más feliz, de un tiempo acá lo note cambiaste radicalmente a veces podía ver en tus ojos un brillo especial, diferente, no soy tan iluso para no darme cuenta de cuando mientes y es que te conozco desde hace años y puedo identificar en ti cualquier emoción

_**Y no soy yo,**______**dices que**____**tu tampoco**_-me hablo a mi mismo_**-¿será el presente?**__**  
**_

_**Todo vino de repente,**____**  
**__**asi que ni me lo creía,**____**  
**__**lo digo seriamente,**____**  
**__**dime que de mi seria,**____**  
**__**si te fueras**__**  
**__**si pudieras sentir lo que siento.**____**  
**__**Dentro de este cuerpo **__**  
**__**que parece de cemento**_

Que será de mí, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí pero aun asi lo eres, no sabes y espero que no sepas lo que siento pues tengo el corazón destrozado por tu partida, pero es que de verdad no puedo anita, eres mi anita que hare sin ti, y sé que te molesta que ahora parezca que no me importa, porque estoy a lado de la habitación donde tu estas preparando tus cosas para irte con él, crees que ya es un tema superado pero no solo me estoy destrozando sin ti  
_**se que soy uno entre cientos**____**tan solo,**____**y te juro que puedo darte todo,**____**de algún modo**_-recuerdo mis palabras de hace 2 dias cuando empezo esto-_**lo aseguro**_

_**Y siento que para ti no es duro,**____**  
**__**y miento si te miro a los ojos,**____**  
**__**y digo que me arrepiento,**____**  
**__**no es justo,**____**  
**__**explícame que ocurre por favor,**____**  
**__**no eres tú,**____**  
**__**entonces de quien coño es el error**_

No eres tú, ni soy yo, entonces que fue, según yo tú eras feliz, bueno nunca te vi reír abiertamente pero a veces podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios, te note triste pero aun asi no puedo dejar de pensar que no te importa y es que al parecer hace mucho que no te importa esto.

_**Jamás entenderás como me siento en este instante**_-salen las palabras de mi boca-_**quizás si estuvieras en mi lugar**____**sería diferente**_-eso desearía pero no te amo como para desearte todo el sufrimiento que me has causado

_**Estas distante,**____**  
**__**y si soy importante para ti,**____**  
**__**solo pido explicaciones,**____**  
**__**aunque no las debería pedir,**____**  
**__**y serás mi bendición,**____**  
**__**mi perdición y tus ralladas,**____**  
**__**podrían terminar por destrozar un cuento de hadas**_

Los últimos meses estuviste distante, siempre habías sido asi pero no, antes podía sentir tu calidez ahora no siento nada de tu parte, a veces olvidabas ponerme a entrenar y me ponía feliz creía que lo hacías por no hacerme sufrir pero ahora me doy cuenta que estoy muy equivocado pues solo lo olvidabas por él.

_**No eres tú,**____**  
**__**quien llora desconsolado,**____**  
**__**y eh borrado,**____**  
**__**los recuerdos que me dabas,**____**  
**__**cuando estabas a mi lado,**_

Eso quisiera olvidar completamente todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo tus facciones que eh observado dia tras dia, todo porque de que me servirán tantos recuerdos si ya no podre crear nuevos. Ahora solo amargas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas solo demostrando la impotencia que siento por tu partida.

_**No eres tú,**____**  
**__**quien esta medio tirado en el suelo,**____**  
**__**sin consuelo,**____**  
**__**en un duelo,**____**  
**__**con el ego destrozado,**____**  
**__**no eres tú,**____**  
**__**quien tiene pesadillas todos los dias,**____**  
**__**y llora en agonías,**____**  
**__**soñando lo que tenia,**____**  
**__**no eres tú,**____**  
**__**quien fallo y cumple condena,**____**  
**__**no eres tú,**____**  
**__**nena,**____**  
**__**el que esta asi soy yo.**____**  
**_

Estoy en mi habitación llorando en silencio como niño chiquito y aun que te vayas y tal vez estés festejando librarte de mí para estar plenamente con él, aun que hagas eso no me importa me consuela un poco saber que no eres tú la que sufre tanto, porque bueno tú has sufrido mucho y te mereces la felicidad aun que no sea conmigo y sea con él, con mi hermano.

_**Sabes cuál es la diferencia,**____**  
**__**que yo me quiero suicidar,**____**  
**__**ella me quiere olvidar,**____**  
**__**me hiere su indiferencia,**____**  
**__**se me agota la paciencia,**____**  
**__**no puedo esperarte mas,**____**  
**__**es el arte de olvidarte,**____**  
**__**porque nunca volverás**_

Siento como si no pudiera respirar todo paso tan rápido en 2 dias me provocaste tanto dolor y lo que me falta, esos dos dias trate en verdad trate de hacer que te quedaras pero hoy temprano viniste con la cabeza abajo diciéndome que te irías que nuestro compromiso terminaba aquí, aun que nuestro compromiso lo terminaste desde el momento en que empezaste a sentir por él y no por mí._**  
**__**Me das dolor y sufrimiento,**____**  
**__**sin sabor a abatimiento,**____**  
**__**yo le cuento lo que siento,**____**  
**__**y el tormento es un horror,**____**  
**__**por un error,**____**  
**__**ahora el viento,**____**  
**__**ya no sopla igual de lento,**____**  
**__**y si miento,**____**  
**__**es el lamento,**____**  
**__**del tiempo sin nuestro amor**_

Creo que fue mi error perdí la guerra con el señor del fuego solo que ni siquiera pelee en ella, gane la batalla según yo más importante pero se me olvido que el tenia sus trucos bajo la manga, el tiempo ah pasado creo que unas horas no sé cuantas el sol en mi ventana se fue creo que tu aun no pues no te eh escuchado bajar, siento tanto dolor como mi corazón se consume por el letal fuego que hao causo alejándote de mi lado, Salí de mi habitación quería hablarte verte por última vez, me dirigí a tu cuarto y la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y dentro ya no había nadie ya no estaban la mayoría de tus cosas, te fuiste sin despedirte supongo que sabias que te saltaría encima rogándote que te quedaras, entre en la habitación aun conserva tu dulce aroma pero eso es lo único el aroma de la mujer que amo pero que ya no está, encontré una carta en el buro de tu cuarto, la tome indeciso seguro era tu carta de despedida ahora solo me quedaba conformarme con unas frases de tu parte

_**con el calor de aquella carta,**____**  
**__**derretí la relación,**____**  
**__**de la tarta se apagaron ,**____**  
**__**las velas de la pasión,**____**  
**__**un latido y el corazón,**____**  
**__**herido de ese amor fingido,**____**  
**__**he bebido y he vivido y no olvido mi dolor**_

Esa carta fue el final de todo, de 6 años como prometidos de media vida de recuerdos de los latidos de mi corazón, fueron el fin de todo

Pasaron 7 meses y 14 meses desde que te enamoraste de hao según yo y mis tontas deducciones que solo me lastiman, pero que, si voy a sufrir al menos lo haré pensando en ti anita

_**La pluma de mis alas,**____**  
**__**arrancadas me recuerda,**____**  
**__**que fui yo quien salto,**____**  
**__**pero tú fuiste,**____**  
**__**quien ato al cuello la cuerda,**____**  
**__**ya no respiro,**____**  
**__**si lo hago **__**  
**__** es el humo de cenizas que volaron de un soplido,**_

Siento como si mi vida se acabo, manta piensa que estoy exagerando pues aun son muy joven pero no lo entiende, nadie lo entiende, y si anna no puedo evitar pensar en ti y en mi sufrimiento y tal cual mártir culparte de todo el dolor que siente mi pecho-_**yo fui quien salto pero tú fuiste quien ato al cuello la cuerda**_-es una buena frase, si estoy enterrado es porque tú me mataste anita

_**Ahora no pido,**____**  
**__**que regreses y me beses sin sentido,**____**  
**__**y han sido siete meses,**____**  
**__**siete veces he nacido,**____**  
**__**peor que las pesadillas,**____**  
**__**y no poder despertar,**____**  
**__**es estar despierto en vida,**____**  
**__**si nada en lo que soñar**_

7 meses, han pasado 7 meses desde que ya no vives en esta pensión, desde que todo lo que hay en esta casa ya no tiene vida ni ganas de vivir, esto es como un sueño, no en mis sueños eran lindos por que estabas tú ahora solo tengo pesadillas es lo único que consigo por las noches pesadillas e insomnio.

_**Y es que olvidar no es nada fácil,**____**  
**__**perdonar tampoco,**____**  
**__**el corazón es frágil,**____**  
**__**tantísimo que el mío está roto,**____**  
**__**tan bueno,**____**  
**__**que parezco tonto,**____**  
**__**soy un imbécil,**____**  
**__**noto que pronto,**__**  
**__**solo te reconoceré en fotos**_

Con una sonrisa convencía a tamao de que me hiciera una predicción sobre ti, quiero saber de ti pues hace 8 meses que ni tu sombra logro ver

Y me dejaste sin aliento, el aire se fue de mí, aun no lo recupero, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y la rabia corrió por mis venas

Cuando dejare de ser tan tonto, tan inocente me doy de topes en la pared al pensar que aun había esperanzas de que regresaras a mí, pero hoy lo descubrí jamás hubo esperanza y jamás la habrá no ahora que esperas un hijo de mi hermano, el maldito que te alejo de mi lado mostrándote que podías ser amada, siempre me mostré tan relajado y me hervía la sangre cuando lastimaban a los míos, ahora que me lastimaron ami no se cómo reaccionar por que por más que lo quiero que grito no puedo dejar de pensar en solo rabia hacia ustedes dos, pero ahora llevas una pequeña vida dentro de ti y espero que seas feliz que obtengas lo que ami lado no, solo me quedan tus fotos y esta carta que no eh podido soltar en 8 meses, me quedare leyéndola, mientras te conviertes en madre y ami me haces tío.

_**Para yoh**_

_**Lamento lastimarte yoh, pero no puedo hacer a un lado mis sentimientos, lamento decirte que el logro lo que tú no, **_

_**Me hace sentirme amada, y te lo debo decir por que jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo en la cara**_

_**Yo te amaba, siempre fue asi, y espere con paciencia que hicieras algo o me dieras señales pero nunca paso y asi como me enamore de ti asi se desvaneció mi amor, lo que sentía paso hacer amistad, amistad por el niño risueño que me ayudo tanto y te lo agradezco siempre estaré agradecida contigo yoh asakura, pero durante años me dedique a ayudarte y hacerte crecer en lo que pude y créeme no te reprocho nada pero debo hacer esto por mí, espero puedas perdonarme algún dia y espero que logres ser feliz con alguien que te ame, pero hoy yoh ya no puedo esconder el amor hacia él, por eso te lo dije no podía pasar un dia mas mintiéndote a ti y ami. No eres tú pero tampoco fui yo.**_

_**Te quiere Anna K.**_

….Fin…

¡Aws! Bueno aquí un tema de mis preferidos de porta

Ya hace mucho había pensado en escribirlo y hasta baje la letra pero no me llegaba inspiración y pues finalmente hoy decidí hacer un pov yoh

Yoh tan inocente siempre, eso es algo muy característico de él pero bueno no es tan bueno la frase le viene muy bien, porque recuerdo del anime y siempre pasaban cosas estresantes y no hacía nada, aun que pobrecito siempre lo hago sufrir u_u

Tengo en proceso dos nuevos songfic uno es: mi hermanita (sorprendentemente no traerá nada de anna) o.o será una pareja secreta ¿?

Y nota de suicidio: sugerida por anna cecitzel

Si quieren dejarme un review para alegrarme la tarde se los agradeceré eternamente

Me voy

_**Annitha mz**_

_**De tan bueno tonto, y de tan tonto que te pisan**_


End file.
